Blueberry Pie - Pay de Moras
by Mie Ame
Summary: Una compilación de varios fics cortos con Ken y otros personajes como la pareja principal. No lo lean si no les gusta el amor entre chicos. Versión en español de los drabbles con el mismo título, escritos también por mí.
1. Capítulo 01: Estaré en Casa para Navidad

**Estaré en Casa para Navidad**

Por Mie Ame

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mío… lamentablemente… u_u

* * *

Un hombre alto y rubio entró al apartamento, encontrando al adolescente de cabello obscuro sentado junto a la ventana en su sofá favorito. Sus piernas cruzadas, cubiertas por una tibia cobija, evitaban que su laptop abierta cayese al suelo.

El mayor quitó con delicadeza la computadora del regazo del chico, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. La ventana de la conversación indicaba que la otra persona seguía ahí, así que escribió, sin hacer ruido.

"Ken se quedó dormido. Lo llevaré a la cama, tan pronto apague su computadora."

"Gracias. Desearía estar ahí para hacerlo yo mismo…"

"¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará?"

"Otro mes, más o menos… Lo siento. Las cosas están muy complicadas por aquí en estos momentos."

"No te preocupes." el mayor suspiró. "¿Ya se lo dijiste?"

"Le dije que regresaré lo más pronto que pueda."

"Espero que todo se arregle, y que sea más rápido de lo que esperas. Él te extraña, Takeru. Y yo también."

"Y yo los extraño a ambos de igual manera."

"¡Haremos una fiesta para celebrar tu regreso cuando estés de vuelta!" Yamato agregó, dándole a la conversación un tono más alegre. "Espero que puedas estar aquí pronto."

"Sí, yo también."

"Mientras tanto, cuídate."

"Siempre lo hago."

"Hasta pronto, hermanito."

"Adiós. Estaré en casa para Navidad."

Con eso dicho, el rubio cerró la computadora y la puso en la mesita de café que estaba cerca. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus facciones al tomar el delgado cuerpo del enamorado de su hermano menor. Estaba feliz porque los chicos habían comenzado a salir, era obvio que ambos se amaban profundamente. Prueba de ello eran cosas como ésta, con Takeru lejos, en los Estados Unidos ayudando a Wallace con algunos digimons problemáticos, ellos continuaban en contacto por lo menos dos veces a la semana, en el último mes.

Lo que le preocupaba al portador del emblema de la Amistad era que, con Takeru lejos, la enfermedad de Ken no parecía estar mejorando. Con suerte, su hermano estaría de regreso a tiempo para Nochebuena.

* * *

Esto fue un escrito que hice en víspera de Navidad hace algunos años (¡¿2010?!)… 0_0

El original está en inglés, pero he decidido traducir algunos de mis fics al español, para que también lo puedan leer quienes no saben inglés (o aquellos que prefieren leer en español, o etc.).

Espero que les guste. n_n


	2. Capítulo 02: Amor en el Autobús

**Amor en el Autobús**  
Por MieAme

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. (pero desearía que sí xD)

* * *

Como si no le importara lo que las personas dijeran de ellos, el rubio continuaba devorando los labios de su querido moreno. El ya hacía mucho tiempo ex-Káiser, tampoco podía preocuparse menos por las personas que los miraban en el autobús. Casi era Nochebuena y estaban en una _búsqueda de regalos_ por el último que les hacía falta comprar.

Al tomar aire, Takeru preguntó en voz baja. "¡¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar algo que darle a tu cuñado?!"

"No me preguntes." Ken respondió, con la más dulce de las sonrisas. "Yo ya tengo el regalo para _mi_ cuñado."

"¡Bueno, eso es porque Yamato y tú tienen gustos similares!" el rubio se quejó. "¿Qué demonios se supone que le dé a Taichi? ¡Ya ni siquiera juega futbol! ¡Y tampoco tengo el presupuesto para comprarle el videojuego que sé que quiere!"

"Relájate, Takeru. Encontraremos algo."

"De verdad espero que estés en lo cierto."

"Siempre lo estoy."

Otro beso del rubio silencio al chico genio como diciendo _'¡No seas tan creído!'_.

* * *

Esta escena está completamente basada en una que vi en un autobús poco tiempo antes de Navidad. Ahí estaba una pareja gay absolutamente desinteresada por los demás pasajeros en dicho transporte público. El mayor vestía de traje y el menor tenía una paleta de dulce… ¡Se veían tan tiernos, que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no ponerme a gritar, y uno aún mayor para no ir a abrazarlos! xDDD (soy una fujoshi sin remedio… =P)

Se suponía que el original (en inglés) fuera publicado en Navidad (y después para Año Nuevo), pero lo publiqué ya casi para Día de San Valentín. ^^''


	3. Capítulo 03: Aniversario

**Aniversario**  
Por MieAme

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

El apartamento estaba cubierto en obscuridad, a excepción de un camino hecho con grandes velas redondas que desaparecían en la esquina que llevaba a la sala de estar. Ken siguió el pasaje, con el entusiasmo bajando por toda su columna.

Cuando entró en la sala, fue recibido por el aroma de su platillo favorito (Lasaña) y una escena tipo picnic en medio de la habitación. El hombre que iluminaba el lugar tan sólo llegar, se encontraba parado frente a él con una sola rosa blanca en su mano.

Con un fluido movimiento de sus pies, el rubio cruzó el espacio entre ellos, deteniéndose frente a su amado, y posó un cariñoso beso en sus labios.

"Bienvenido a casa." Dijo Yamato con una sonrisa, pasando sus dedos por el obscuro cabello de su amante con una mirada de completo amor en sus ojos. Con la otra mano le ofreció la rosa al otro hombre.

"Ya estoy en casa." Contestó Ken con otra sonrisa, un suave rubor tiñendo sus, de otra manera, pálidas mejillas.

* * *

En 2014 fue mi 10º Aniversario de Bodas. ¡Wow, qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Aunque… ese será mi último aniversario con mi esposo; nos vamos a divorciar, además de que él ya tiene una novia (con la que está viendo, ¡por si fuera poco! xS).

Aun así, quería escribir cómo imaginaba que podría ser nuestro décimo aniversario, cuando recién nos casamos. No lo puedo evitar, soy del tipo romántico de persona y, si las cosas fueran distintas, definitivamente habría sido muy feliz de pasar toda mi vida con él.


	4. Capítulo 04: En la Nieve

**En la Nieve**  
por Mie Ame

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

"Ajaja… ¡Ajaja..!" su dulce voz tintineó con felicidad, la pálida piel casi tan blanca como la nieve que caía delicadamente del cielo esa tarde, causando así que destacara más el rubor color cereza de sus mejillas. Había estado corriendo, buscando un lugar donde resguardarse de las bolas de nieve que se dirigían hacia él. Afortunadamente, a Daisuke no le llamaba mucho la atención el béisbol, por lo que estaba teniendo problemas para atinarle a su mejor amigo, o a alguien más, si a esas vamos.

Desde que se uniera a los digielegidos, Ken Ichijouji había dejado que sus malas experiencias fueran desvaneciéndose, y ahora era una persona más feliz de lo que jamás había sido. Ahora tenía dieciséis años y, desde hacía unos años no había tenido un solo episodio depresivo. Claro que tenía altibajos emocionales, pero nunca tan severos como los de cuando era más joven. Pasaba una cantidad de tiempo saludable con sus amigos y había logrado hacer lazos bastante fuertes con ellos, incluso con los digielegidos más grandes.

Hoy, por ejemplo, todos los adolescentes disponibles habían ido a una exhibición local de esculturas de hielo cerca de Tamachi. La exhibición tenía muchísimas esculturas de mediano tamaño, algunas más que eran casi del tamaño de Greymon, y un laberinto del tamaño de una alberca olímpica. Se habían dividido en grupos de tres para jugar a las atrapadas en el laberinto, con bolas de nieve como municiones. Dándole a cada equipo tres minutos de ventaja, los primeros en entrar fueron Sora, Hikari y Takeru; después Taichi, Ken y Yamato; y por último, Koushiro, Daisuke e Iori.

Parecía como si el juego hubiera durado horas, el cielo azul comenzaba a obscurecerse, pero ninguno de ellos parecía cansarse de jugar en la nieve. Los mayores divirtiéndose tanto como los más jóvenes y las bolas de nieve seguían volando, a veces dando en el blanco; en otras ocasiones, golpeando a alguien que se encontraba en su trayectoria.

Ken se ocultó detrás de un grueso muro de hielo, incapaz de dejar de reír. Sus pulmones y costillas doliéndole por el aire frío que entraba en su cuerpo. Aun así, hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse en silencio, cuando escuchó pisadas acercándose en su dirección. Sabiendo que sería un blanco fácil en ese lugar, se movió hacia una esquina no muy lejos de él. De repente, una mano cubrió su boca y lo jaló, adentrándolo en el callejón del laberinto. Sorprendido, Ken se giró para ver a su captor, y fue recibido con un beso apasionado. Cerró los ojos al reconocer los familiares labios, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los anchos hombros. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Ken no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su recién liberada boca.

"He esperado toda la tarde para hacer eso." el moreno dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su propia boca.

El rubor de Ken se intensificó un poco. "¿Así que estar pensando e besarme es lo que ha evitado que pongas tu mejor esfuerzo, dejando a tu equipo con sólo dos miembros para defendernos?"

"Sabía que podía confiar en ti y en Yama para mantener al equipo a salvo u rato sin mí." dijo Taichi sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Tengo fe en ustedes dos."

"¿Debería estar celoso de Yamato-san?" preguntó Ken, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, en fingido enojo.

"Oh, no te preocupes, mi preciosa joya, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti." y con eso el moreno volvió a robarle otro beso al muchacho, esta vez más lento y dulce.

Ken podía sentir a sus rodillas temblando un poco; confíen en que Taichi siempre encuentre un modo de voltear su mundo en cuestión de segundos.

El sonido de voces acercándose alertó a la pareja y tomaron algo de la nieve que se encontraba a sus pies, preparándose para golpear a la primera persona que asomara la cabeza por la esquina más cercana. Lo único que los previno de cargar contra la pobre alma fue que alcanzaron a divisar la mata de rubio cabello a tiempo.

Yamato los miró con desaprobación. "¿Qué están haciendo, tortolitos? ¡Tenemos una batalla de bolas de nieve que ganar!" Taichi lo miró enojado, rodeando al chico de cabello obscuro con sus brazos, posesivamente. "¡Está bien, está bien, no me mires así! Les conseguiré otro minuto." y desapareció por donde había llegado.

Con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, Taichi le dio vuelta a Ken en su abrazo. "¿En dónde estábamos?"

* * *

La idea para esta historia llegó a mí una fría tarde. Donde yo vivo no nieva, así que soy sólo yo, imaginando cómo debe de ser jugar en la nieve con tus amigos.

Un Taiken, para variar. (últimamente, ésta pareja me está gustando mucho ^-^)

Espero que, aunque Digimon Tri esté enfocada en la primera generación de niños elegidos, le hagan un poquito de caso a Ken, para que al menos aparezca de vez en cuando en el programa. ¡Lo amo TANTO! TT^TT


	5. Capítulo 05: La Obscuridad en Mí

**La Obscuridad en Mi Interior**

Por Mie Ame

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

El rubio se inclinó, sosteniendo con cuidado entre sus manos el rostro del chico frente a él, fijando su mirada en los dulces labios que lo aguardaban. Podía percibir que el muchacho temblaba ligeramente. Estaba seguro de que el joven buscaba su mirada, pero él se negaba a hacer contacto visual. Lenta pero decididamente cerró la brecha que dividía sus cuerpos, fundiéndose en un beso que comenzó cauteloso, convirtiéndose en apasionado cuando ambos se entregaron a la reconfortante sensación que les provocaba.

Ken no pudo evitar que el dolor que guardaba en su corazón aflorara a la superficie en forma de riachuelos salinos que comenzaban en donde sus párpados se cerraban y corrían hasta las finas manos a ambos lados de su rostro. Cuando el calor de los labios del mayor dejó los suyos, el peli azul se aventuró a abrir los ojos con cautela. La mirada que en un principio se negaba a encontrarse con la suya, reflejaba preocupación, así como un gran dolor.

Ver dentro de esos ojos de claro azul lo estremeció, pues no estaba preparado para ver su alma reflejada; en ellos también había una gran cantidad de pena... de obscuridad... ¿Cómo era posible que nunca antes lo hubiera notado?

Yamato pareció percibir el temor del joven y se apartó. Jamás le gustó que las personas vieran dentro de él, y los penetrantes ojos del chico genio le taladraban hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Ese chico que sabía por experiencia propia lo que era lidiar con la obscuridad... con los demoños que uno suele ocultar dentro de sí mismo... Podía ver en sus ojos violetas que aún continuaba luchando con ellos.

Su reacción inmediata fue abrazarlo contra su pecho, intentando protegerlo, poniendo sus brazos de barrera, apartándolo del mundo. ¿Pero quién se creía él para protegerlo, cuando él mismo era una amenaza para el portador del emblema de la bondad? ¿No era acaso él, quien estaba dispuesto a corromper los últimos atisbos de inocencia que el chico en sus brazos poseía? Y ¿por qué? Por egoísta. Quería a ese joven para sí mismo, no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie. Quería ser él quien protegiera la luz que irradiaba del par de gemas que lo miraban penetrantemente.

— No-no puedo. — murmuró Ken, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del rubio para poner cierta distancia entre ellos. — Debes alejarte de mí... No te acerques... —

— ¿Por qué? — Yamato hacía lo posible por mantenerlo entre sus brazos, intentando no presionarlo demasiado.

Ken negaba con la cabeza, las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas. — Debes irte... —

— No es algo que puedas pedirme. — el portador del emblema de la amistad, con cuidado, lo hizo levantar el rostro. — Ken, mírame. ¿A qué le temes? —

— A mí mismo... No quiero lastimarte... — la respuesta del más joven le rasgaba el corazón. — Es mejor para ambos si... si evitamos involucrarnos. —

El rubio le sonrió amablemente. — Yo pienso que, al contrario, estar juntos es algo que los dos necesitamos desesperadamente. —

Con los dedos Yamato recorrió cariñosamente el rostro de Ken, secó sus lágrimas y besó sus párpados. Sabía que era capaz de proteger al portador de la bondad, ayudarlo a volver a creer en los demás... A creer en sí mismo.

— Ken, todos tenemos luz y obscuridad en nuestro interior, y es elección de cada uno de nosotros el decidir cuál permitiremos que prevalezca. — el rubio era consciente de que no era un proceso simple, y que siempre es más sencillo llevarlo a cabo cuando hay alguien apoyándote. — Yo estoy contigo, no te abandonaré, puedes confiar en mí. —

En la obscuridad de la habitación de la casa de campo de la abuela de Yamato, Ken podía ver perfectamente los ojos del joven de cabello dorado, se percató que, además de obscuridad, también había en ellos esperanza, calidez, sinceridad... luz... Y que todo eso conseguía opacar a la primera.

Quería creer en lo que Yamato le decía. Quería pensar que él también podía desvanecer la obscuridad en su interior, superar las malas experiencias y llegar a ser realmente feliz.

* * *

Hola!

Este es un reto que tomé, y se encuentra en la sección de "_Escribe a partir de un video musical_", en el foro de Digimon **Proyecto 1-8**. Está basado en el video de la canción "_Demons_" de Imagine Dragons, haciendo un poquito de trampa porque en realidad utilicé la versión acústica de Boyce Avenue feat. Jennel Garcia, ya que la original no me gusta mucho. (Por lo mismo, es el primer fic originalmente en español que escribo sobre esta pareja! Yey por mí! =D)

Siempre me pareció curiosidad la similitud de Yamato y Ken, recordando cómo el primero debe luchar con su lado obscuro en Adventure, al igual que Ken después de dejar de ser el Káiser. Y, como pareja se me antojaron desde el episodio en el que viajan a México los dos solitos… xD

Los veo pronto! ^_^


	6. Capítulo 06: Baila Conmigo esta Noche

**Baila Conmigo esta Noche**

Por Mie Ame

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Ken se encontraba sentado en la mesa que estaba en la esquina más lejana del jardín, solo. No quería encontrarse con su exnovia, pues no habían tenido la menor de las rupturas. De hecho, entendía el punto de Miyako. No tenían mucho en común pero, cuando Daisuke se consiguió una novia, y al ver que los otros digielegidos iban bien con sus relaciones amorosas, Ken pensó que podría darle una oportunidad a la escandalosa chica de lentes. Aunque, no hermosa, era bonita, _e_ inteligente.

Su relación comenzó con una buena base de amistad, y una increíble cantidad de temas de conversación. El asunto es que Ken jamás fue del tipo afectuoso, especialmente en público; le avergonzaba incluso tomarse de las manos, y eso era algo que realmente le irritaba a la chica con la que salía. Miyako siempre soñó con compartir una sombrilla con el chico genio, ir a festivales tomados de las manos, besarse bajo la sombra de un árbol en flor… Pero Ken no lograba sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo, para complacerla.

Miyako le dio tiempo; aun así Ken no hacía las cosas a su manera. Ella se enojaba con él más frecuentemente, y empezaban a pelear con cada desacuerdo que tenían. Llegó un punto, en el que la chica se dio cuenta de que no estaba dispuesta a pasar más tiempo esperando a que él estuviera a gusto con su relación y, justo cuando se lo dijo, tuvieron una última pelea que terminó en una fea y escandalosa ruptura. Eso había sucedido hacía unos ocho meses.

Ken ni siquiera quería venir a la boda de Jou, para así no tener que encontrarse con ella. Daisuke le había dicho que Miyako tenía un nuevo y vendría a la fiesta con él. Ciertamente, Ken los había visto en la ceremonia, y en esos momentos se encontraban sentados al otro lado del jardín, platicando alegremente con los recién casados. Estaba feliz por Miyako, de verdad lo estaba; ella merecía tener a alguien que la hiciera sonreír de ese modo, y Ken sabía que él no era el indicado para el trabajo.

El joven de cabello azulado estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la persona de mirada curiosa que se acercaba a él.

"¡Hola, Ken!" dijo un alto chico rubio, sentándose en la silla de al lado.

Ken volteó su cabeza hacia su amigo, notando su presencia por primera vez. "¿Mmm? Hola, Takeru." Se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba solo y muy lejos de los otros. "¿Qué haces tan lejos de la mesa VIP?"

Takeru hizo un rápido puchero. "¿Me estás corriendo? Y aquí estaba yo, preocupándome por ti, viniendo todo el camino desde el otro lado de la fiesta para ver cómo estabas… Al parecer mi preocupación no es bienvenida…"

"¡No, mi intención no era esa!" Ken se apresuró a responder. "Yo sólo me preguntaba…"

"Ajaja. Estoy bromeando, tontito, no te preocupes." el rubio le sonrió. "De hecho, _quería_ ver cómo estabas. Pensaba que estarías en la misma mesa que todos nosotros…"

"Le pedí a Jou que me pusiera aquí." Ken miró hacia abajo. "Todavía no me siento cómodo cerca de… tú sabes… Ni siquiera iba a venir, pero Jou mismo me lo pidió. Dijo que era importante para él que todos estuviéramos aquí. Que necesitaba el apoyo. Así que vine. Pero no es que quisiera hacerlo. Aunque aprecio la amabilidad de Jou al no hacer que me sentara allá."

El portador del emblema de la esperanza miró hacia su mesa y cachó un par de miradas curiosas observando en su dirección, provenientes de algunas de las chicas. Les sonrió tranquilizadoramente, y regresó su atención a su amigo; Ken también las había notado.

"¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?" preguntó el rubio, levantándose.

Ken sonrió suavemente, de verdad le agradaba la habilidad de Takeru de leer las situaciones, tan diferente de Daisuke, que era más denso que la mezcla para hotcakes. "Sí, eso me agradaría."

Juntos pasaron por entre los invitados y salieron de la gran carpa blanca en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, que estaba rodeada por una línea de pinos. El lugar era enorme, y tenía muchos jardines temáticos más pequeños, así como un pequeño santuario. Caminaron por un rato, platicando sobre que ese era su último año en el colegio, sobre la clase de trabajos que les gustaría tener, y otras cosas sencillas.

"Ajaja. Al parecer, el momento que Jou más temía ha llegado." Dijo Takeru entre risitas, imaginando a su senpai tratando de bailar, totalmente nervioso.

Su risa no pudo contenerse cuando ambos se imaginaron la escena. Era curioso como algunas cosas simplemente no cambian. Por alguna razón, pensar en el mayor bailado con su amada esposa, por muy gracioso que pudiera parecer, también hizo que Ken regresara a su anterior estado anímico. Se había reprendido a sí mismo una y otra vez por no ser capaz de tener una relación adecuada. Era como si no quisiera dejar entrar a nadie a su corazón, y estuviera siendo frío a propósito.

Takeru, notando el repentino cambio de ánimo de su amigo, se volteó hacia él, extendiendo su mano y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. "¿Me concederías ésta pieza?"

El gesto tomó a Ken por sorpresa, dejándolo sin palabras por un momento. "¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó. El rubio le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Pero… los dos somos hombres…"

"¿Eso te molesta?" cuestionó Takeru, con la mano aún extendida hacia Ken. "Sólo estamos los dos aquí, nadie más nos verá."

Después de pensarlo por un minuto, Ken sonrió y tomó la mano de Takeru. La música no se oía muy fuerte a esa distancia, sólo lo suficiente para que captaran el ritmo. Al principio, el moreno estaba un poco tieso dada la cercanía de su amigo, pero tan pronto lo olvidó y se relajó, pudo de hecho disfrutar el baile.

"¿Es a propósito, o se te da natural?" preguntó el ex Káiser bromeando.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Con una suave risita Ken contestó. "Tú, actuando tan _principescamente_, la mayor parte del tiempo."

Takeru se sonrojó levemente. "Ehm… yo… ehhh…"

Ken intentó reprimir otra risita y agitó la cabeza. Continuaron bailando bastantes canciones, sintiéndose más cómodos el uno con el otro con cada una que pasaba. Finalmente, la música se fue atenuando para dar paso al cielo iluminándose con fuegos artificiales.

"Regresemos; te he mantenido bastante tiempo haciéndome compañía." dijo Ken, separándose un paso de su amigo, y volteando al cielo para observar las luces sobre de ellos.

"Estoy aquí, contigo, porque eso es lo que quiero." fue la respuesta de Takeru.

Cuando Ken volteó a verlo, el rubio le ofrecía una flor color azul pálido. El moreno lo miró por un largo tiempo; había sentido como su corazón se había saltado un latido cuando sus ojos habían hecho contacto con los azules del rubio parado frente a él y no podía contener las mariposas dándole vueltas en el estómago.

Takeru le regaló la sonrisa más dulce que el chico genio había visto jamás, dio un paso al frente, y puso la pequeña flor en la oreja del otro chico. Ken sonrió tímidamente con un suave rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

* * *

Otro fic traducido de los que he escrito en inglés.

Cuando escuché la canción de Olly Murs "Dance with Me Tonight", tuve la necesidad de escribir esta historia. ¡Las imágenes comenzaron a fluir en mi mente y me emocionó muchísimo agregar este cuento a mis relatos sobre Ken!

Por lo general, me quejo de lo mala que es mi vida amorosa en estos momentos, pero no puedo estar completamente decepcionada con el _amor_. ¡Amo estar _enamorada_! Es por esa razón por la que, mientras escribía esto, decidí que éste sería mi fic de Digimon, para el Día de San Valentín. Tiene justo la atmósfera dulce y romántica que sueño con encontrar algún día para mí misma.

Así que, sí, espero que hayan disfrutado este no tan corto drabble. Y, ¡los veo la próxima vez!

¡Feliz Día de San Valentín a todos! =D


End file.
